


It's Not About Giving Her Away

by jaiabean



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Old Friends, alice and robin's wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaiabean/pseuds/jaiabean
Summary: Rogers just gave his daughter away at her wedding and needs a minute to collect himself. Regina shows up to offer some words of advice and perhaps a little comfort.





	It's Not About Giving Her Away

Alice and Robin’s wedding had been magical, everything a father could want for his daughter, and Rogers was still overwhelmed by the experience. The mere fact that he had been able to be present in the room without pain, never mind able to walk his daughter down the aisle and be a part of the festivities had brought him to the verge of tears more than once. He couldn’t help but think back to a few months ago when he nearly died from his poisoned heart - scratch that - did die from his poisoned heart that had kept them apart for so long. Rogers had taken to counting his blessing a lot lately. 

Now that the party was in full swing and the first round of well wishes out of the way, Rogers needed a few moments to collect himself. He asked the bartender to refill his club soda and lime before making his way through the house and out the heavy front door to Regina’s front steps. She had been kind enough to offer to host her niece’s wedding at her stately home and the girls were thrilled by the offer. Rogers was touched by the gesture as the other option was Granny’s and he was not of the sort to want his daughter to wed at a diner, no matter how good the grilled cheese there is. 

He placed his tumbler down on the step and unbuttoned his black suit jacket before sitting down and looking up at the sky. The sun was just beginning to set and it was awash with pinks and oranges and purples. Taking up his glass, he leaned back on a pillar and stared up, trying to sort through the events of the day. His daughter, his starfish, got married. 

He didn’t know how long he had been out there but he had clearly been lost in his thoughts. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Regina came and sat down beside him, her long legs stretched out in front of her, ankles elegantly crossed. 

“Killian?” she questioned, gently placing her hand on his knee. Of all the people from all of the realms, she was the only one who called him by his given name. Most of the inhabitants of the combined realms called his other self Killian or Hook and to make it easier, he had allowed himself to continue to be called Rogers. He felt more like Rogers than he did Hook, that was for sure, and while he felt like he was still Killian, it was easier to fall into the brotherly relationship with his other self if they could pretend they were identical twins with a shared past instead of instead of the same person who had taken two very different paths in life. Regina was the exception. But bloody hell, Regina was always the exception, wasn’t she? 

He shook his head, an attempt to clear the cobwebs from his thoughts, and looked over at her with a small smile. “Yes, love?” He caught the sparkle in her eye at the endearment.

“Overwhelmed?” She asked, as if she could understand his very soul. Rogers often wondered if perhaps she could. Another thought he wasn't ready to deal with right now. Her hand started slowly rubbing his kneecap in a soothing manner and he relaxed at her touch. 

“You could say that.” He sighed, looking back up at the sky to avoid her piercing gaze. He was quiet for a moment, gathering his courage to make his confession. “How did you handle it when Henry married Ella? How were you able to let him go?” 

“Oh, Killian…” Regina sighed, giving his knee a squeeze as she realized the true nature of his thoughts. “You can’t think of it like that!" she implored. 'Alice is not leaving you and you certainly aren’t giving her up. Just because she’s found love and gotten married doesn’t mean the story of you and your little girl is over. It’s simply got a few new characters. You gained my incredible niece as a daughter-in-law.” Regina pointed out, with a little grin.

“And her mother now joins us for all the special occasions too.” Rogers pointed out wryly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Well, yes, there’s that.” Regina agreed, “But you must admit that even Zelena has grown and I’ve seen you two.” She poked Rogers in the side as she continued, “You are better friends than you’re willing to admit.” 

“Well, it’s not my fault that pedaling turned out to be fun!” Killian protested, poking Regina back.

“See?!” said Regina. “This isn’t about giving Alice away, it’s about growing your family.”

Rogers reached across his lap to grasp Regina’s hand in his and give it a squeeze. “Regina, I don’t know what I would do without your friendship.” His sincerity was clearly visible in clarity of the blue of his eyes. “Thank you. For everything.” 

“Killian!” Regina rolled her eyes. “We are not just friends and you fucking know it.” His eyes blew wide as she grabbed him by the lapels and kissed him. For all their flirting over the years (one night stands back in the Enchanted Forest during their villainous days aside) this was the first time kissing as friends, or maybe more than friends? 

Later, Rogers would confess to Regina that he saw fireworks.

When they finally broke for air a few moments later, Rogers looked at Regina with awe. She smirked at him. "I just can't believe it's taken me this fucking long to show you." 

Rogers, still fumbling for air, let alone words, started mumbling about curses and poisoned hearts and covens but Regina just laughed. "Shut up and kiss me again Detective. I want to make up for lost time."

Rogers didn't need to be asked twice. His family was most definitely growing, and that was a reason for all the joy in the realms.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's implied in canon (and confirmed by the actors) that Regina and OG Hook had a one night stand or two back in the Enchanted Forest when they were both villains but I'm going with the idea that those were more about scratching an itch than making love. This is meant to be the start of a partnership between two people who understand each other due to both being reformed villains. They had each turned down the path of darkness due to having loved fiercely but had their loves cruelly torn away in front of them and it was only by the love of their child that they finally found the light.


End file.
